Newborn
by singactlove449
Summary: This story is about a new born vampire - it is not based off of any of the characters in twilight, but it does follow what she wrote about what a newborn is like. - Sorry i kind of stink at summaries - rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING – I did write everything I put up – but this story is about a newborn vampire –and it is based off of what STEPHENIE MEYERS wrote about in twilight – so that belongs to Stephanie!!!! – the plot however IS mine!!!!**

**This is more of a prologue (I think that's the right word…) than a first chapter.**

**It's written in free verse poetry – I'm not yet sure if I'll do the rest in this form or not – I guess it depends how you respond!**

**Thanks a ton for reading!!!!**

I sit,

Tired and cold,

Darkness engulfs me,

My eyes are burning,

But no light reaches them,

My stomach rumbles,

My breath scratches my throat,

In and out of my stone lungs,

My nails dig into the floor,

Though it is pure granite,

My ears ring in pain,

Hurting from all of the noise that comes to them,

Although the cave is silent,

People call to me,

Though I hear no words at all,

I hear them louder than anything else,

Thud thud thud,

Their hearts beg to me,

Call to me,

Plead me,

Come, come, COME,

And drink,

DRINK

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!**

**Thank you for reading this, PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

**I am SO sorry!**

**I know it's been unforgivably long since I updated any of my stories – but I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. However I DO own this story's plot, however pathetic it may or may not be! **

**So, hope you enjoy!**

My body writhes,

Fighting the pain,

But at least the old pain,

The worst pain I have ever experienced,

Is over,

The fire,

Burning my body inside,

Turning me to this,

This…

Monster,

I take a deep breath,

Simply out of habit,

No longer is it necessary,

It simply echoes in and out of my stone lungs,

I cringe,

Breathing only brings that wretched fire back,

Into my throat,

It feels as if it is being ripped open,

All of the want,

All of the NEED,

Pushes itself into my mind,

I grab my head,

Trying desperately to shake out the evilness,

The horrid thoughts,

NO!

NO!

This is not me,

This thing that hungers,

But then again, who am I?

With this stone cold skin,

Smooth and without human faults,

Who is this?

The one who could hurl things twice my size,

And not break a sweat,

The one who cannot bleed,

Who cannot breath,

Who cannot cry,

Who cannot sleep,

Who is this?

Who am I?

**Okay, So i know it wasn't that good - but i'm sorry!**

**PLEASE review - constructive criticism is good too!**

**Luv ya All!!!!! :)**

**singactlove449**


	3. Chapter 3: Thirst

**Here is another chapter – I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or the idea of vampire, but I DO own this plot.**

**Enjoy!!! **

I do not know who they are,

The one who made me,

Turned me into this monster,

The odd thing is,

I do not seem to care,

My curiosity is there,

In the bag of my mind,

But it in no way does it override other matters,

Such as my thirst,

My thirst…

The though rips open my throat again,

I scream as I feel the pain,

I pray for it to end,

For me to end,

Because the pain,

NOTHING is worth this pain!

I scream again,

Because nothing else works,

But screaming uses up my breath,

So I stop,

I feel like I might cry,

But I cannot,

Instead dry sobs throw themselves through my body,

If there was anything in my body,

I am sure it would be up by now,

But I am completely empty,

This brings me back to it,

My thirst,

It is too great to evade,

I must get rid of it,

I MUST,

I can no longer push it off,

I must eliminate it,

Thirst.

**There you go, I have another one coming in short order!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Luv ya all!**

**Singactlove449**


	4. Chapter 4: Defy, Defy!

**I hope you guys like this one **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**A/N: P.S. I love all you guys! Thanks so much for reading my stories!**

The hunt,

I can feel it,

Somewhere,

Deep inside,

It crawls out from inside me.

It invades my body,

My brain,

It takes over,

I no longer need to tell myself what to do,

I am like an animal,

Instincts guide me,

But must I listen?

Of course I must?

But I cannot,

I turn and force myself to do the opposite,

I break through the cave wall,

Pushing myself farther and farther from the wonderfully sinful smell,

The blood,

The warm, sultry human blood,

My lust for it is never-ending

But I deny it,

I deny myself,

The only thing I know of this life,

Or nonlife,

Is the need for blood,

To survive,

To move on,

But not the need for human blood,

No,

That is only a desire,

Any kind of blood,

I know any kind will do,

Animal blood,

Yes,

Animal blood!

Will it work though?

Will it fulfill me?

It must,

It must!

I need it to!

For if it doesn't,

I will be lost,

In this monstrous version of me,

I will NEVER become what my instincts tell me to be!

I will NOT murder!

I know I am defying something big,

But if I must,

Then I will,

I will DEFY!

**I know that one was REALLY short – but I feel the need to be writing this story right now!**

**Thank you SO much for reading!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE review!!!!**


End file.
